stormunitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Setting up Teamspeak
Storm United has an Official Voice Communications Server, which is not enabled when you start the game. This guide will introduce you to the tool, and provide a run-down on how to get connected, as well as point out some important etiquette for Voice Comms. Quick Introduction Teamspeak3 is a client-software that will connect to the Official Storm United TS3 Server, allowing you to communicate in game, with a microphone and headset. It is a free, unobtrusive software (no annoying ads, no pop ups, no random emails from companies you have never heard of....) that requires installation separate to the game. Once you are in the Storm United TS3 Server, you can choose which 'room' or channel you wish to move to, to communicate with other players. Installation Find the Download page on the (I am going to presume you know how to install a program on your computer) You want the Client that matches your Operating System. Upon download and install, it starts asking quite a few questions, and asks you to read a couple of EULA's. If you can't click "OK" it's because it at least expects you to scroll to the bottom of the EULA before you accept it. These are comprehensive, and add a couple of steps, but if you read the whole thing, it's part of their business model to ask more questions first, which means no advertising rubbish later on down the track. Oh, you should read those things, it is your privacy... but really, who does that? Then (from memory) it asks for what color scheme, whether you want a male/female voice announcer ('a user has connected' etc), helps you make sure you can hear it, and that your microphone is set up correctly, and whether you want to browse the server list (you can safely say no.) Maybe some other stuff. It's not that scary. Getting Connected Open TS3, click "Connections ->Connect" in the file bar at the top. * The only things you need are "Server Address" which is; ts.elitegaming.ga * Your nickname. PLEASE use the same nick as the one you use in-game. * Leave the password blank, and click "Connect." Then, scroll down to the Storm United Lounge (there are quite a few games in the Lounge), and either drag yourself down into there, or right click and move yourself there. Now, hopefully, there will be someone to say "hi" to. Probably me. If not, just idle in there, and someone else will read this guide and join us. Other Considerations * Push-To-Talk (PTT) (In Teamspeak 3) Settings -> Options -> Capture Please use Push-to-talk. It's just polite. we don't need to hear your mic every time you press a button on your keyboard (most annoying thing ever), or when your 'Mum / Wife / Little brother / ETC' yells at you coz dinner's ready, or you left the toilet seat up, or... Just don't. It saves a lot of embarrassment. Trust me, I used to run with a clan with 2500 members. I've heard a lot worse than those things. * Now remember to set your Push To Talk button, and remember to use it in-game. * Please consider other players', and have fun! We're all here to play the game and enjoy it, too. Some people don't like swearing, and there are some things that should not be talked about over a public channel, such as politics, religion, racism or nationalism, or trash talking about genders.(That, by the way is the reason why you don't 'hear' so many girls on comms. They don't want the abuse. We (us guys) all want gamer girlfriends... yet the second we hear a girl on comms, we abuse her until she leaves. such a clever bunch, aren't we.) * Headsets only please, anyone with feedback issues (usually caused by a speaker + microphone setup) will be muted. Tutorial guide written by hotmatrixx.